


Nostalgia

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are looking in a shop window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday prompt 'wind'

Nostalgia

by Bluewolf

"You don't really think of something just a few years old as an antique, do you." Although worded as one, it wasn't really a question.

"Not really," Jim agreed. "Even though they're mostly battery powered how, I can remember clocks operated by springs being common when I was a child. Even you, Chief - you're a few years younger, but surely even you - "

"Well, no," Blair said. "We moved around a lot, remember. We had watches, yes, but not clocks like that one."

Jim looked at the clock in the antique shop window again. "We had one quite like that," he said. "It ran for a week at a time. So every Saturday night, just before dinner, Dad would wind it up while Stephen and I watched. 'Routine,' Dad always said. 'Stick to a routine and you'll never forget anything.' In some ways it was a valuable lesson."

"You're trying to wind _me_ up, aren't you?" Blair asked. "Your Dad doing something as mundane as winding up a clock? Wasn't that something that he'd have left to Sally?"

"No. It had been Mom's job, and after she died he always did it. I'd guess he still does - that clock was still there, ticking away, when I went to see him about that Foster case."

Blair glanced at him, but said nothing.

"In retrospect, I'm surprised he kept it after Mom... It had been a wedding present," Jim added.

"Maybe... maybe it reminded him of being young and in love?" Blair suggested.

"Maybe, but... Dad is many things, but I wouldn't have pegged him as sentimental."

"I dunno," Blair said. "Didn't you say he had a load of mementos of you, of your career?"

"Yes."

"Then surely that makes him at least sentinelmental?"

Jim groaned.


End file.
